


flecks of gold and silver

by freckleder



Series: Oiyama Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week, Parallels, oikawa is already in college, yamaguchi is captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evenings he could spend with Oikawa were rare but he relished every single one of them. Most were quiet, both of them tired from their busy days. They would sit at the table, go over schedules and plans.</p><div>
  <p>The only thing he enjoyed even more were the mornings with Oikawa. They would sleep a bit longer than on a weekday, prepare breakfast together and then go for a morning run.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	flecks of gold and silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [ Oiyama week ](http://oiyamaweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Day 1- parallels / ~~surprises~~
> 
> This first prompt is a future fic where Oikawa is already in college and Yamaguchi is a third year. My goal behind all of this was to include Yamaguchi being captain :3c  
> 

~~~~Tadashi turned the key in the lock. The unfamiliar clicking sound it made and the door that swung open effortlessly were still something he needed to get used to. He took his shoes off and put them aside, next to a pile of used volleyball shoes. ‘ _Seriously, he goes through them so quickly.’_

Tadashi put his bag down next to the sole table in the apartment. A cup was left on it, a remainder of an early and hectic morning because it was still half filled with now cold coffee. Tadashi picked it up, poured the coffee away and put it in the dishwasher. He took a quick glance at the pot plant on the window sill, which seemed like the last time it had gotten watered was a week ago precisely when Tadashi had stayed over. He didn’t mind. He did little things like this with a fondness he couldn’t explain.

He took a new cup out of one of the shelves. He still got them wrong sometimes and it took him a second attempt to find what he was looking for. While he switched the coffee maker on he walked to one of the shelves in the living room. Tadashi’s eyes flickered over the meticulously labelled DVDs. He chose a newer one, not planning to watch it right away. He put it on the table while he went ahead and got his coffee.

Tadashi took a notebook out of his bag, along with some pens. He had the bad habit of unconsciously chewing on the end of them, so he had to use his own ones. He needed to update some notes on the players. Last year when Ennoshita had announced that Tadashi would be his vice captain, he hadn’t been sure how to act around the team and what his responsibilities were. Now that he was the captain, with one year of experience under his belt, he felt more fit for the position.

He was updating the training schedule for each of them based on their latest practice. He would often let them play separately and watch from the sideline to figure out where their form still needed improvement.

When Tadashi got up to put the DVD in the sun had already set as he noticed with a frown. _“He stayed behind again_ ”, he thought while he settled down at the table again. He moved his chair a bit to get a better view at the TV and started to watch. Colours flashed across his face, reflecting in his eyes, while his gaze was fixed to the screen. Tadashi would sometimes pause the video to take notes. He almost jumped in his seat when he heard the key being turned and the door opened.

“Yama-chan, I’m home!” Oikawa walked inside, the bag he always used for volleyball training still hanging over his shoulder. “Are you watching my old videos again?”

Tadashi nodded. “I like watching them, they are helpful.”

Oikawa put the bag down and was about to give Tadashi a kiss on the cheek when he leaned away. “Please go and take a shower first before you do that.”

“Are you trying to say that I smell bad?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa had a playful pout on his lips but when Tadashi thought he had given up and went inside the bathroom he leaned down and gave him a small peck.

“Seriously, go and take a bath”, he said but the smile on his face didn’t make it sound as stern as he had meant to.

Tadashi stretched his arms and got up from his chair. Oikawa always came home late since he started going to college. Tadashi usually stayed over on Fridays when he didn’t have school the next day and Oikawa didn’t have to leave early in the morning. He still needed to get used to this apartment and the fact that Oikawa had given him a key so nonchalantly.

When he was done showering Tadashi had moved to the couch, waiting for him to sit by his side. Oikawa had put on a loose shirt and pants, along with his glasses. His hair was still a bit damp but Tadashi knew that it would start to curl up within a few minutes.

He sat down, surrounded by a waft of honey and olive. The familiar scent never failed to make Tadashi feel at ease.

“Are we still going to watch this?”

“There are only twenty minutes left.”

“At least put that thing down.”

Tadashi had taken the notebook with him to the couch, still scribbling a few things down from time to time. Oikawa slowly reached over and pried it out of his hands. “You don’t have to be constantly working. We don’t see each other that often so let’s enjoy the evening.”

Tadashi raised one eyebrow. “Says the one that always stays behind all the time to practice on his own some more.” Even so he let Oikawa take the notebook away.

“That’s different.” Oikawa yawned. He leaned against Tadashi, one arm sneaking around his waist.

Tadashi only hummed in defeat, his eyes getting heavy. He wanted to finish watching that match first. “Oikawa, I have a question. Could you rewind to 22 minutes? Why did you call for a break there?”

“Yama-chan, I already told you that overanalyzing isn’t going to help you.” He said it gentle, the playful tone of his voice gone. “You need to grow as a captain by yourself. Your team is different from mine, they need breaks and strategy changes in different situations.”

Sometimes Tadashi wasn’t sure if Oikawa was talking to him or if that was something he told himself. “But I’m trying to understand your decisions and what you base them off. “ Being captain was exhausting. He enjoyed putting effort into it, but there are also moments he tried his best and they still failed. Tadashi had slowly scraped his confidence together, but defeat made his resolve waver.

Then there was Oikawa. When he watched his play he found himself drawn to the moment the playful smile vanished from his face to be replaced by determination. It made his skin prickle. It made him want to roll his sleeves up and get better.

Tadashi felt Oikawa’s muscles flex against his back as he pulled him closer. “Yama-chan, it’s getting late.”

“One more”, Tadashi mumbled, barely surpressing a yawn.

“But think of the large, comfy bed that we could have _all_ to ourselves right now.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows.

“Then how about we watch one more and _then_ go to bed?”

“I’m starting to understand Iwa-chan better and better. “

“Mhhh...” Tadashi made no signs of getting up.

 “I’ll carry you to the bedroom if you don’t get up right now.”

“Fine by me.”

Tadashi thought he was only joking but a second later Oikawa steadied the hand on his back and slipped his other hand under his knees, lifting him off the couch.

“Oikawa, put me back down! I’m too heavy.” He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

“Don’t worry, I can easily carry you around”, Oikawa laughed. It only took him a few steps to reach the bedroom since the apartment was small. “Are you impressed?” he asked with a grin when he put Tadashi down on the bed.

“It wouldn’t be the first word that comes to my mind. But I thought you’d drop me, so you could say that yes, I’m impressed.” He flashed Oikawa a smile and rested his head on his arm. With the other arm he patted the space next to him.

Oikawa returned the smile. “I’ll be with you in a minute, there’s just one small thing I want to get done.”

“No, you won’t.” Tadashi already knew that phrase all too well. _‘Just a few minutes, I’ll be with you right away.’_ Half an hour could pass and Oikawa wouldn’t show up. Every time Tadashi got up to look for him he was sitting at the table, working on new strategies for an upcoming game. He had put an end to this when he found Oikawa dead asleep at the table once. “I’m not allowed to keep watching so you aren’t allowed to work either. “

\--

A small strip of moonlight was shining through the crack of the curtain. It was the cold that made Tadashi shiver and wake up. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Oikawa was asleep next to him, breathing rhythmically. He had one hand underneath his pillow and the other one was hogging Tadashi’s blanket. Of course. Tadashi didn’t dare to wake him up so instead he tried to scoot closer and ease his way under the blanket. He moved Oikawa’s hand a bit to fit under the blanket. He stirred for a moment but kept sleeping. Once Tadashi was comfortable he closed his eyes again.

The evenings he could spend with Oikawa were rare but he relished every single one of them. Most were quiet, both of them tired from their busy days. They would sit at the table, go over schedules and plans. He didn’t feel as lonely as he did when he sat awake at night in his own room. Watching Oikawa work towards his goal made himself try harder as well. It was a balance between pushing each other and watching out for each other, taking note when to stop.

The only thing he enjoyed even more were the mornings with Oikawa. They would sleep a bit longer than on a weekday, prepare breakfast together and then go for a morning run. They would discuss their plans for the day and if they felt like it maybe for the evening as well. It were moments like these, the first sunrays of the day warming his face, the flower buds opening up and Oikawa by his side, that he wished he could capture on a DVD to watch them over and over again.


End file.
